In Every Darkness, There's A Light
by Snarkilicious
Summary: Well, what if… What if the Dark Lord, Voldemort, had a sibling? A sibling, who's Alisa Thomas. Or so she seems. What would a French Parseltongue every be doing in Gryffindor! Shitty summary so R&R. RL/OC
1. Prologue: Alisa Thomas

Everything starts from a prologue, and not just books. Every individual has their own tale to tell. And here is mine. The day I first attended Hogwarts…

Unfamiliar sounds passed me as I tried to catch up with all of the crowds. My dark brown hair clung onto me like a cloak, and it was a huge mess. I was about to board the train, as I lowered down my luggage onto the platform. I quickly thrust my wand into my black boot. The autumn breeze passed me; I clung onto my red twill coat. I stepped onto the train, and had no idea where to sit. I grabbed an empty compartment and sat there. I began to read my French book. Several different commotions began to occur.

"She will never love you Snivellus!" an unfamiliar British voice yelled.

"At least she won't go out with a buffoon like you, Potter!" another British voice screamed at the previous voice.

Then a boy with overgrown black hair and pasty, pale skin stumbled (Although, I was pretty positive that he was probably pushed into It.) into my compartment.

"Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?" I questioned him in my French tongue.

He scowled and sat on the other side. The other boy, however, was followed by two others. He had jet black unkempt hair with circle shaped glasses. Then there were two individuals who followed him. The one on his right had an unruly mane of curly black hair with a coy mischievous smile. The other one has slight outgrown brown hair in soft waves that competed with mine and his face was kept in a deep trail of thought look.

"Now, Snivelly, don't be rude to this gorgeous, witch," the one with glasses taunted the other black haired individual who sat across from me. "James Potter," he said offering a hand with a cocky smile, "nice to meet you."

I shook his hand in slight manner.

"Alisa Thomas," I said to him, "the pleasure is all mine."

The boy who went by "Snivellus" (or so it seems, for I am almost absolutely positive that it is not his real name) was muttering some words. I could only come across the words "swooning" "transfer" and "student".

"Vous parlez français?" I asked them.

They looked at me like I had ten heads. I tried again.

"Do you guys speak French or Italian?" I asked them in my heavy Italian brogue.

They just shook their heads at me.

The boy with dark slight overgrown curls offered me a hand. "Remus Lupin," he said. "And that's Sirius Black." He said pointing to the one with unkempt raven colored hair.

"Now, Moony, you don't need to introduce me to this Fair Lady," he said and kissed my hand.

I blushed at his manner. A red head appeared out of nowhere. Her distinct green almond eyes stared down into my hazel ones.

"You guys are already picking on the transfer student!" she chastised them.

"Now, Evans, we were only becoming acquainted with her," James said.

"Well, you shouldn't become acquainted with an arrogant toe-rag like him," the Evans girl said.

"Perché no?" I questioned her in Italian.

"You guys were taunting an Italian transfer?" she yelled in frustrastion.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Evans," James taunted with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Well, technically no, Lily," "Snivellus" spoke up, shortly after James' commentary on "Lily".

"Well, this is the day! Finally, Snivelly has spoken up for the good side!" Sirius taunted.

"His name is Severus, Black," Lily spoke up.

"She's a trilingual student, Evans," James said.

"Sounds like a Ravenclaw to me," Sirius puffed.

"Actually, everybody thinks I'll be sorted into Slytherin," I said fending for myself, quickly brisking away his comment.

Severus smiled at the sound of this.

"Shut it, Snivelly," James said with a more serious tone. "And why is that?"

"The only reason I was transferred, was because I'm a Parseltongue," I said.

They just stared at me…Except for Severus. He seemed to have a coy smirk upon his face.

"What?" I said feeling uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 1: Alisa Thomas

Everybody was still staring down on me like I just ate a Hippogriff…Except for Severus.

"Guys, what's wrong with it?" I asked them. "Guys…Hello?"

"Do you know what the person is if you can speak Parseltongue?" James said with anger cracking in his "smooth" voice.

"Did I win something?" I said sarcastically, glaring at his with resentment.

"Ha! She has a humor!" Sirius gloated with glee

Remus was still staring down on me. He was quite cute, I'll admit, however, he's too quiet.

"No," Remus began, "you must be an heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"Is this a bad thing?" I questioned them.

"Not necessarily," Severus drawled.

"In our terms, yes; in Snivelly's, not so much," Sirius said with cool and ease.

"Well, Sev's got a point," Lily pointed out. "It could also mean the prophecy of another Dark Wizard."

"Because that's all we need, Evans," James said sarcastically. "Alisa, if you can speak Parseltongue, you are destined for becoming a Death Eater."

"Che cosa è un mangiatore di morte?" I asked in fluent Italian. "Oh, right, I forgot you guys didn't speak Italian. But what is a presumable "Death Eater"?"

"The Death Eaters are followers of Voldemort," Severus said.

The others twitched at his name.

"Grow up, will you!" Severus shouted.

"Who's Voldemort?" I asked, quite unaware of whom he is. "Did you know, that 'Voldemort' means 'flight of death' in French?"

"_He_'s the worst Dark Wizard to have ever walked on this world," Lily explained. "He's also on a mission to kill every Muggle-born and Muggle. Nobody calls him by his true name."

"Oh, that's odd," I said out loud thinking.

"Peculiar fact, Alisa, because that is what he is exactly famous for," Remus noted.

Then there was a loud screeching of brakes as the whole entire train lurched forwards. The train then stopped.

A very large man with a lantern was yelling, "Fir's years this way!"

"You should probably follow, Hagrid," James said. "We'll see you inside."

"But, I'm a fifth year!" I protested.

"Are you Sorted yet?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"No," I said cautiously with an obvious tone.

"Well, then get over there!" he yelled at me.

I scurried off towards "Hagrid".

"Ye' don't look 'ike yer a fir's year," he said as he looked down on me.

"Je suis un étudiant de transfert de l'Italie," I told him with a smirk.

He grunted something like "Slytherin", but I couldn't catch it.

"Oh, ye must be tha' transfer student, yea'?" he asked me.

I just nodded.

"Okay, well ye' follo me, ye' he'r?" he told me.

I just followed him into a boat.

"So, tell me a bit abou' yesself," he said as I sat next to him.


	3. Chapter 2: Alisa Thomas

"Originally, I came from France. I was the adopted daughter of the Thomas's. They were technically Purebloods. My first adoptive father was a Pureblood but; my mother has Muggleborn ties, so some deemed her as Half-blood. Unfortunately, they were killed when I was six. The French Ministry set me up for adoption again. I was then taken in by the De Lucas. They were both Purebloods. I was in Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic until I turned ten. Then my parents took me to Giorando's Prepatory in Italy. Until recently, I've been there," I said out all in a huff.

"That's quite a history ye' got ther'," Hagrid said, obviously not really paying attention to me.

The boats finally stopped in front of staircases. I could see my black Eastern Screech owl, Chernobog. I walked up the stairs with everybody else in the crowds. A person guided the crowd to get in line alphabetically.

"Not you, Ms. Thomas," the woman told me.

"Mi Scusi?" I questioned her as I pointed at myself.

"Follow me," she said.

I reluctantly did so. She brought me to the front of the line.

The Great Halls' doors opened. I followed the woman who told me her name was Professor McGonagall. I sat down on the stool and waited patiently for something to happen.  
>McGonagall placed on top of my dark brown waves a rather shabby-looking hat.<br>Than it happened.

"Ah, another Thomas… Or is it a De Luca? For you seem to have a scattered childhood," the hat began to speak into my mind in a quite scrutinizing voice. "You have traits of a Slytherin; you're a natural Parselmouth and a Pureblood. I haven't sorted another Parselmouth ever since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And you have a mind of knowing what you want. Yet, you also have the intellect of a Ravenclaw, by being trilingual. You use sarcasm and irony to the best of the situation. And you have a lot of wit inside of your soul. Ah. What is this I see? Courage? Ah, yes. You are very loyal to allies. Yet when angered you have a fierce blow. Yet, you are brutally honest and brave when you need to be. Hmm, I think...GRYFFINDOR!"

I could see James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus waving me over as the whole Gryffindor table applauded at my Sorting. My mouth went into a thin line as McGonagall took the hat off of my head. Severus was gazing down on me. I returned that gaze that clearly read "Fuck the world".

"Well, looky here!" James prodded at me.

I just scowled in response, and my eyes narrowed shooting daggers.

"Oh, I don't think you would want to mess around with Ms. Thomas, Prongs," Sirius teased in a playful way as he nudged me with his elbow.

I just flashed him a slim, sarcastic, smug smile.

"Touchy now, are we?" James sneered playfully.

"I'm not supposed to be in Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," I jabbed back at him, my eyes beginning to burn."How peculiar," I thought to myself once I began to feel the slight pain.

"And why should you not be Sorted into this particular House?" Remus asked, not paying attention to my irises.

I was about to reply until I caught Sirius looking into my eyes.

"Whoa! Thomas, you seem to have changed your iris's color," Sirius said referring to my now throbbing eyes.

"What?" I replied in a quite confused manner.

"Prongs check out Thomas's eyes!" Sirius exclaimed to his best friend. "They're bloody red!"

"Bloody he- no way," James murmured as he examined my eyes.

Lily then decided to take a peek at what they were all fascinated with.

"Oh my Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed as she took a clear observation of my visage. "Alisa, how did you?"

"What are you all fretting over?" I replied in a nonchalant tone, my eyes stopped burning all of a sudden.

Remus then looked at my eyes.

"I don't see what you all were talking about," he returned the same nonchalant tone of mine to all four of us.

"They were a bleeding red! I bloody swear I am not up to anything!" James and Sirius both chimed in together.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Evans!" James appointed. "Did you not see that her eyes clearly changed from a dark hazel to a disturbingly bright red?"

"Honestly, he's not lying this time," she said clearly verifying his statement.

"Any who," Remus interjected, "may you please enlighten me with why you must not be Sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Because, my parents expect me to be a Slytherin," I emphasized trying not to sound like a spoiled prat.

An awkward silence followed, with the exception of the occasional "GRYFFINDOR" or "RAVENCLAW" or "HUFFLEPUFF" or-to the dismay and loathing of the Gryffindors- "SLYTHERIN".

"Honestly," Lily piped up, "Alisa, you should really think about how you word your sentences because now we're just walking amongst circles."

I rolled my eyes in response. I touched the emerald pendant that lay across my chest. My plain black robes now bore the red and gold tie and the Gryffindor crest. The pendant was shaped in a dagger and a platinum snake coiled around the "blade". I then decided to have some fun with the awkward predicament I was currently placed in.

"_Honestly Alisa, you should really think about how to word your sentences because now we're just walking amongst circles," _I mimicked in Parseltongue.

Everybody froze once they heard the hissing pouring out of my rose tinted lips.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I taunted in my Italian brogue.

Their faces were drained of color as they looked like I told them they were about to die.

"Guys," I started for I was already annoyed by the fact they couldn't accept that I was a Parseltongue, "get over it. You all look like you are shocked. Seriously, I am sick of you all acting like I am killing someone when I speak it."

Everybody seemed to be in shock at that point. Especially that I was using a strong emotion in my voice. A bunch of murmurs occurred as I felt my blood boil again. I could hear words being shot all over the tables. They were discussing my eyes again. I sighed. My irises probably changed into a red.

I decided to leave after that, barely eating what I placed onto my plate. I then began to pace up and down the hallways looking around and debating where I should go. I then just sat down on the first floor and scrutinized the area I was surrounded by. I was thinking of what my friends in Italy would be doing right now. They would already be in their dormitory and discussing about their summers. I sighed at the thought of doing so.

Then, an unrecognizable sound of feet tapping in a patterned motioned slowly began to come closer to me. I then drew out my wand and looked at the person who disturbed my silence.


	4. Chapter 3: Alisa Thomas

My ebony wand was pointed at Severus Snape's neck. I then lowered my wand once I recognized my intruder.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked him clearly agitated.

"I was curious to your whereabouts," he drawled in a nonchalant tone.

"Well, you found me. I'm right here," I replied in a sarcastic note.

"I must ask. Why are you just sitting here?" Severus asked me.

"Well, let me begin. Choice "A", I walk around the castle aimlessly searching for the Gryffindor dormitories. Or choice "B", I just sit here on the floor waiting for someone to escort me to the dormitory," I replied sarcastically. "Yeah, I think I shall go with Plan "B"."

"_You_ sound like the perfect example of a Slytherin," another voice drawled as a platinum blonde and grey eyed man appeared out of nowhere.

"I do not recollect that _we_ have met," I replied just as coolly.

"Sharp tongued, as well, it's _quite_ a shock you did not get sorted into Slytherin," the man commented.

I stared at him expectantly waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Ah, I have almost forgotten. How rude of me. _I_ am Lucius Malfoy," he replied to me. "I have seen that you are acquainted with Severus."

"Alisa Thomas, and yes, I have been acquainted with Severus," I retorted sharply.

Lucius just smirked at me in reply to my quick and sharp tongue. Severus just looked up to him and replied with the exact same smirk.

I just stared at them seeing what the hell was going to happen. Severus then cleared his throat. Lucius then looked at him and nodded.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, _Alisa_," Lucius said and then left.

"I know it is probably none of my bloody business," Severus implied with his British voice, "however, may you please enlighten me to _why_ you left?"

"I just _hate_ being the center of attention," I replied, "and I dislike people judging me on who I am before they even know me. Why do you care _so_ much?"

"Just curious," he replied.

"Admit it, you are drawn to my strong magic core," I replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at his defeat. Another awkward silence followed.

Severus then decided to break it.

"Where are you from?" Severus asked me.

"What do you mean? Do you mean the country or the town?" I asked him because curiosity sparked my interest.

"I don't know. I guess, both," he replied.

"Well, I think I was born in Britain. I'm not sure because my first parents said that they received me from England, I think. Unless, they were lying, I am pretty sure I was born in Cannes, France. But right now, my current home is in Rome, Italy," I told him.

"Interesting," Severus replied.

The doors finally opened and a crowd of people followed. Severus then got up and offered a hand to Alisa.

"Thank you," Alisa said as he helped her up. "I guess this is farewell for now, Severus."

Severus nodded as he scurried off to his fellow Slytherin friends.

I noted that several people were gazing at me and were whispering and murmuring amongst themselves as they passed by me. I just glared at the Hufflepuffs as they scurried away from me in clear fear. I snorted thinking that I was nearly equal to a Slytherin.

I found Lily chatting animatedly with a petite blonde. I looked around for James and his trio. Once I spotted Sirius' black curls, I then immediately began to walk towards them. The crowd then diverged a path for me to walk as they feared me. I sighed at their fear and then rolled my eyes in response. Remus then spotted me and so did James as he motioned for me to come towards them.

"Well, well, looks like Miss Thomas makes the _perfect_ Slytherin since she has scared the shite out of our school!" James said sarcastically as I stood next to them.

"Where in Merlin's beard is the Gryffindor dormitory?" I asked clearly ignoring James' snide commentary.

"It's where we are headed to right now," Remus replied. "I have the password."

"Bloody Prefect," Sirius muttered as I shot him a questioning look.

The quartet headed towards the stairs. I stared at the other stairs that were moving.

"Remus, may you please explain to me why the stairs are moving?" I asked him making sure I have not lost my sanity.

"Oh, err, well, the stairs are enchanted to move so we can access rooms easier," he replied calmly.

As we marched up the stairs, I stared at the portraits that lined the walls. They all murmured things as I looked at them. I sighed. Screw gossip. And screw the judgmental.

As we marched up seven staircases, myself and my legs began to get tired by the fourth one. Sirius then allowed me to have a piggyback ride. People were probably staring but I just shot them a nasty glare as they then looked away. After those three flights, Remus stopped by a portrait of a quite rather plump woman.

"Password?" the woman asked.

"Fortuna Major," Remus replied.

The portrait then swung open and revealed a circular room. The room was warm and toasty. It was filled with tapestries and squashy armchairs that were accompanied by tables. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. And finally a large fireplace was on the wall.

"Wow, this is pretty cool," I said as I hopped off of Sirius' back.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room, Alisa Thomas. This is the place where you find the Gryffindor parties, and where you may relax from a long day of studying," Remus explained.

"Tante grazie, Sirius," I said as I hugged the curly black haired boy. "Thanks guys for guiding me. But I think I need to head up to the girl's dormitory. Which one is it though?" I asked Remus only because he was a Prefect and I think he knows what to do.

"The one on your left," James replied for him.

"Grazie, James!" I told him before I left and began to "fly" up the stairs. "Buonanotte!"

It was not long before I ran back down. The male trio were about to leave to walk up the right staircase.

"Hey, wait, could you please tell me which door I must enter to find the Fifth Years?" I asked them still panting from running up the stairs.

"You have to walk up five staircases and then the door on the fifth floor is the Fifth Year dormitory," Remus replied.

"Grazie again!" I told the trio before I hugged each of them and blew them a kiss.

When I reached the door I was slightly out of breath. I opened the door quickly and found Lily talking with the petite blonde again. I look around and found that all of the beds looked the same, so I decided to search for my belongings. I finally found my silver and indigo trunk at the dorm that was closest to the window. I sashayed towards the four poster bed and quickly fell into it. I was pretty damned tired at that point. I closed my eyes not bothering to change into my nightclothes.


End file.
